I Love You So Much, it's Killing Me
by Crissyy
Summary: One year later, it's Freddie's birthday again. This time everyone knows what happened and they're using this time to remember him. See where Naomi and Emily are now and what will come
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes.**

**Hello everyone, I've never written fanfiction before, but I figured it was time to try it. I will have a new chapter every week I believe! I wanna say every Saturday, but don't hold me to that. I truly love Naomily, I think they are the most perfect couple in existence. So what better than attempt to write fanfict about them? This is taking place exactly a year from where the last episode was. So Freddie's birthday a year later.**

**Obviously I do not own skin**s

Naomi's P.O.V.

I had just woken up with my arm around a beautiful red heads waist. I turned to face her alarm clock to see that it was already 10am. As much as I had wanted to stay in bed cuddling with her I knew how important today was. I jumped out of bed realizing the time, grabbed a towel, and jumped in the shower. This day 1 year ago had been very special to me. This was the day I had the courage to get my Emily back. I told her everything I was feeling and I am so happy to have her in my life. She makes me so unbelievably happy; I wouldn't have known what to do if I lost her.

After I finished my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into mine and Emily's' room. While Emily was still fast asleep I opened one of the drawers next to our bed, underneath the papers that were kept in there drawer was a little black box. I opened it up and looked at the ring. It wasn't the nicest one that it could have been, but it still took quite a lot of money out of my college fund. It didn't matter to me though, she was worth it. She deserved the best and that's what I want to give to her every day of my life. Emily and I have had the best year together. Traveling to Goa really brought us closer together which I didn't even think was possible. Today I was going to ask her to marry me.

I stood up and put the black box in my purse and turned around and got dressed. I hear Emily start stirring so I decided it was time to wake her up and get this day going.

I laid next to her on the bed.

"Babe wake up"

No answer.

"Baby it's time to get up"

"Not yet" she said while rolling onto her side to get comfortable.

"Come on" I leaned over top of her and kissed her softly on the lips. I laid back down on the bed hoping to get a reaction.

She turned over to face me and kissed me more. Our tongues began to dance. I still get butterflies kissing this beautiful girl. I pulled my face away from hers and I placed little soft kisses along her neck and shoulder while she was moaning.

Emily finally started talking. Her voice after she just wakes up is incredibly sexy. "Naoms you should wake me up like that every morning"

The word "every" echoed in my head. Just you wait Emily Fitch, later today you'll get the surprise of a lifetime.

Emily's P.O.V

After that lovely wake up greeting from my girlfriend, it was time to get ready. It's quite strange waking up in our bed again. I was used to waking up in a hotels bed in Goa for the past 10 months.

My mum still doesn't accept my girlfriend. She made that very clear last night when we tried to have a family dinner with Naomi. I think she only invited her over for this dinner just to scream at her. Apparently it's Naoms fault I'm gay. She's such a fucking cow. Who does she think she is to scream at my girlfriend? I was actually proud that Naomi told mum to go fuck herself as we were leaving when she told me that she'd be coming to Naomi's house tomorrow to help me move my things. I'm not leaving her. Not now, not ever. She hates Naomi for no reason at all; just that she's a girl. Mum doesn't care about how happy Naomi makes me; she only cares about her gender.

Naomi wanted to meet up with Effy and Katie this afternoon. Although we are going to see them tonight to celebrate Freddie's birthday. Freddie's death has made everyone an emotion wreck. The police had called to notify us the day after the party. Naomi answered the phone when she was in the kitchen making us sandwiches while I was in the sofa watching the telly. About a minute after the phone had rang I heard a plate fall and shatter all over the floor. Naomi started yelling the word "no" over and over and over again, and then she had burst into tears. I jumped up from the sofa and ran into the kitchen. She was sitting on the floor against the cabinets, her knees pulled into her chest, her hands hiding her face, and the phone was sitting on the floor next to her. Even though Naomi wasn't that close with Freddie, she was still traumatized finding out he was dead. That he was murdered. I ran and sat on the floor next to my girlfriend and pulled her into a hug. Her pain was my pain. She finally found her voice and said, "Freddie was murdered". I sat there with her crying. The next day we had decided that we were going on our trip to Goa in 3 weeks as a getaway and to live our lives. If Freddie's death didn't teach us one thing, it was life is far too short.

We were all meeting at Freddie's shed tonight at 7pm so we could all remember him on his special day.

By the time I had finished getting ready it was noon and I was feeling pretty hungry. As I walked into the kitchen I find a lovely lunch already prepared for me. Naomi was standing in front of the sink cleaning the pans she had used. She must have heard me walk in because she turned to look at me with a huge smile on her face. She has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Her blue eyes glistened while they were staring at me. After just staring at that beautiful face she finally broke the silence.

"Good after noon babe. You're looking extremely beautiful today. Well you look beautiful everyday actually" She smiled and looked down at the sandwich she had sitting on the table. "I figured you might have been hungry so I made you a sausage sandwich. I know it's your favorite".

I walked over to her, pushed her into the side of the cabinet and kissed her. As I wrapped my arms around her neck, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. As much as I didn't want to stop kissing her, I had a sausage sandwich calling my name. I probably wouldn't have answered to it if I hadn't been so hungry though.

I finished my lunch and I can honestly say that was the best sausage sandwich I have ever eaten. I came out of the kitchen and found her sitting on the sofa. I walked over and sat on my girlfriends lap staring into those big beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Thank you for lunch babe. It was amazing! Have you eaten anything yet?"

"My pleasure lover." She wrapped her arms around me while kissing the tip of my nose. "No I've yet to eat anything; I wanted to make sure you were fed first."

I put my arms around her neck. "Well I'll get you something to eat, what do you want babe?"

"You" she said winking at me with a big smirk on her face.

I pulled her in for a kiss. "That can be arranged." She grabbed me and pushed me onto the other side on the couch laying me down. She laid her body on top of mine and continued kissing me. Then she started kissing my neck and shoulder while running her hand up my shirt. As she started pulling my shirt off there was a knock at the door.

"For fucks sake, I thought we'd have more time before they got here." She got up and straightened herself out before turning to walk to the door.

As she was walking I yelled to her, "If you're hungry later, I can think of a good midnight snack for you." I smiled with a wink while watching her begin to blush.

I was readjusted my shirt when I heard, "Agh Emily can't you take a break from shagging the lezzer? You knew we were coming." I couldn't help, but smile when I looked over at Naomi who was still blushing.

"No Katie I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, with my girlfriend"

"Whatever" Katie scowled. "

After speaking to Naomi at the front door, Effy finally walked in and greeted me. As we were all chatting and catching up there was suddenly a knock at the door.

**Let me know opinions! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes:**

Thank you everyone who made a comment or responded to me on here! I really appreciate everything that was said; it made me feel a little more confident in my writings so hopefully I don't disappoint you! I'm trying my best and it is my first fanfic so hopefully I'm doing fine!

**Obviously I don't own skins**

**Naomi's POV**

I heard a knock at the door. I don't have any idea as to who it could be. Effy and Katie were already here and we weren't expecting anyone else. I walked up to the door to answer it. As I opened it I was pushed backwards by forceful hands. I fell onto my back and looked up to see a rather furious Jenna Fitch.

"Mum what the fuck are you doing here", Emily said while running over to me to help me up.

Jenna has never liked me and that's only because I'm a girl. She doesn't care if her daughter is happy. She'd rather Emily be miserable with a man instead of being happy with me. I mean our relationship has had its ups and downs, but we are happy together. Actually this year we've been fucking wonderful. We talk about our feelings much more now and I could never hurt Emily like that again. I would never. I got my second chance and I will not screw this up.

Jenna Fitch looked back and forth between her daughters. She finally stopped and stared at Emily.

"Emily can't you just listen to me for once. This girl is no good for you."

Jenna gave me a glare. I watched as I could see Emily getting angrier.

"She cursed at me last night. She has no respect for me. She's not good to you."

Emily grabbed my hand. "She's fucking wonderful to me mum. Yeah she told you to go fuck yourself. You deserved it. You're such a bitch to her."

"Emily come to London with me, James, and your father. We leave tomorrow and we're going for a week. Spend some time away from Naomi and meet new people."

Effy and Katie had nothing to say and they had no idea what to do. They were sitting on the couch speechless. Seeing Katie Fitch speechless is not something that happens very often. Jenna just forced herself into our house and she's still trying to get Emily away from me. I don't understand that she's still trying this shit.

I felt Emilys grip on my hand tighten after Jenna had finished talking. Emily looked firmly at Jenna and just said, "No".

I haven't seen Jenna this mad in a long time, but I hate how much she was upsetting Emily. Jenna went to speak, but I interrupted her.

"No Jenna, she doesn't wanna fucking go." I let go of Emily's hand and stepped a little closer to Jenna.

"Why can't you just understand that you can't change her! For fucks sake, she isn't going to leave me because you want her to. Yeah I've made mistakes in the past and I've regretting them every day since, but I'm trying to be the best I can be for Emily. You can't take her away from me."

Jenna tried to talk, but I cut her off.

"No get the fuck out of my house. Well actually it's part Emily's house, so get the fuck out of our house."

Jenna looked at me with this pissed off look. You could almost see the fire in her eyes. I watched her hand rise from her side. Suddenly the left side of my face felt completely numb and collapsed onto the floor.

"NAOMI!" Emily shouted as she knelt down next to me. She grabbed my face turning it so she could see where Jenna had just punched me. Katie and Effy got up off the couch and ran over to where I was on the floor. They both sat on the floor around me. Emily had pulled me onto her lap with her arms around me holding me. I stared up at the red head who had started crying.

"I'm sorry", was the only thing Emily had managed to say through her tears.

I heard a rev of an engine. I looked up to see that Jenna was no longer standing there. She just left. I felt Emily's arms tighten around me as she kissed my forehead.

"Naomi are you alright?" Effy asked as she put her hand on my leg.

I didn't answer. I was so furious. I needed to go clear my head. I got up, crossed my arms and walked to the front door.

"Naom's where…" Was the last thing I heard Emily say as I shut the door and left the house.

**Emily's POV**

"Naom's where are you going?" I asked while Naomi had left.

I can't believe my mum. How can she come into our house and treat my girlfriend like that? Why can't she ever just be happy for me? I'm tired of her fucking shit. I don't even want her in my life anymore. She causes added stress that I don't need.

"Mum can really be a fucking cow sometimes", Katie said breaking the silence.

"Sometimes?" I said sarcastically.

I heard Effy chuckle to herself. "Of all days this would happen."

"What just cause it's Freddie's birthday?"

Effy ignored my question. "Well aren't you gunna go after her?"

"You're right", I said as I got up and went to walk out the door.

I heard Katie whisper to Effy. All I heard was "Don't blow it". I didn't really care what they were talking about. I just knew I had to find Naomi.

I walked around the streets by our house and saw no sign of Naomi. Close to 30 minutes had passed since I've been looking and I've yet to see her. There's one place that she may possibly be. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. The rooftop

As I went to open the door to the rooftop all the memories here came flowing back to my mind. "Everything's so fragile. Didn't you realize that? We were special!".

"I was scared".

"You're always scared".

I opened the door to see my blonde sitting on the edge of the roof with her knees pulled into her chest and her face buried into her arms.

"Naomi!" I yelled running over to her. "I'm so glad I found you!"

She picked her head up to look at me. Her face was pink and puffy while tears were dripping down her face. She just stared at me with those amazing blue eyes of hers. I hate that she was hurting because of my stupid mum.

I sat next to her on the ledge while I put my hand on her arms.

**Naomi's POV**

I was actually a bit shocked that Emily had found me. I didn't think that she expected me to be up here.

I put my knees down and wiped my eyes. I grabbed Emily and pulled her into my chest just hugging her. She really is the one person who could ruin my life. She is also the one person who could make my life better. Being around her just makes me feel better. The fact she actually came and found me just made me feel better. I kissed her head and held her tighter.

"My mum is such a bitch Naomi, I'm sorry that she talked to you like that. I'm sorry she… hit you" She lifted her head to look at the side of my face. She rubbed her hand over the swollen part of my face. She kissed my cheek then carefully turned my face to kiss my lips. That girl really can make me feel so much better.

"Maybe now she'll leave us alone."

"Maybe, I hope so. Although it doesn't matter, she isn't going to take me away from you. I hope she doesn't scare you away."

I smiled because of that last sentence Emily had said. "Your mum is rather scary." I paused "But she will never scare me enough to keep me from you."

"Promise?", she said as she stared at me with those deep brown eyes.

"I promise, I love you Emily Fitch."

"I know" She smiled. "I love you too Naomi Campbell."

"We can't let this ruin our day though, we ought to go back to ours and go out with Effy and Katie."

I won't let this ruin our day. I'm proposing to Emily tonight so besides the fact Jenna had interfered today is going to be amazing for her. I have it all planned out. We're going to go shopping with Effy and Katie for a bit and I know Emily is going to get tired of it. So since the stores are close to where the lake is, we'll leave Katie and Effy and go to our spot. I went to the lake yesterday and set up the blanket so I didn't have to carry it around today. But while we're at the lake I'm going to propose to her. I feel like that's the best place to do this. Amazing things have happened at that lake so I want to add one more amazing thing to the list.

"Maybe we shouldn't go home, we should just spend the rest of the day up here since ya know, it's private" I said sarcastically while giving Emily a wink.

"You're such a perv Naoms" Emily smiled

"Well that's not my fault" I said while I looked Emily up and down

I felt a nudge into my side. "Well come on can't leave Katie and Effy waiting!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes:**

Thank you everyone who keeps following this story and writing reviews! I really appreciate seeing all the emails I get telling me that more people are following me and that there's a new review! You guys are the best and thank you for supporting me!

**Emily's POV:**

This is so boring. Katie is the most annoying person to go shopping with. She has to go into every store, look at every piece of clothing, and try on at least half of the store. I don't mind shopping, but I hate being at the shops for this long. Effy looks like she's enjoying herself shopping with Katie. Naomi looks just as bored as I am.

"Well this is fun"

"No I'm having the worst time of my life" Naomi smirked while looking at the ground. "Remember when you said that at the lake?"

I smiled knowing how sarcastic I was when I said that. "We haven't been there in so long!"

"Well why don't we go? It's not like it's that far of a walk from here"

"What about Katie and Effy? Katie will probably get pissed if we leave".

Naomi shrugged, "Well I'll ask them if they mind us leaving".

Naomi walked over to where Katie was standing. I can't hear what Naomi is saying to her, I can only see her mouth moving. Suddenly Katie turns and hugs Naomi while Naomi has a big smile on her face. It's really weird seeing them act like this. They never act like that actually.

Naomi and Katie walk over to me. Katie hugs me and tells me good bye. Effy waves goodbye as we walk out of the shop.

**Naomi's POV:**

"That was really weird; Katie is never like that with you"

I laughed, "I guess she likes me today. I don't think I've pissed her off yet"

The lake was actually a little farther than I remembered it to be. We've been walking for 15 minutes and we're only half way there.

"I'm not sure how this get together at Freddie's shed is going to be" Emily said

She's right. His birthday last year we didn't know he was dead. Well murdered actually.

"I'm not sure either Ems. I'm hoping it'll be a nice remembrance of Freddie, but you know no one there will have a dry eye". I grabbed Emilys hand and held it.

Emily stared at the ground while we were walking. "I wish Cook could be there".

Cook has been in jail ever since it was found out that Freddie was murdered. Cook killed John Foster in self defense so he didn't get any charges for that. Since he had escaped from jail before this happened they put him back in to finish his time. He gets out in next year. As long as he behaves cause I mean lets face it, it's Cook. He never behaves.

Finally we made it to the lake. We stood just staring at it. We were standing at the part of the lake where I had pushed Emily in. Emily started taking her shoes off. She sat down and put her feet in the water. I joined her. It was a little warmer than last time we swam in the lake, but I was not going to swim in there. I was getting a little bit antsy. I wasn't sure the right time to ask her, but I wanted to make it soon. We sat by the water just talking for about 10 minutes. I decided to get up and walk over to the spot where we had first made love to each other. Emily had followed like I was hoping.

"Do you remember this spot Emily?"

"Oh how could I possibly forget it?"

"This was the spot where I realized I loved you" I grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. "I never thought that I could love someone like you. You know a girl. You have stuck with me through my worst times which not many people do. Even when I was pushing you away you stayed. You helped me figure out who I am. Our trip to Goa brought us closer together which I didn't even think was possible to do since we were so close."

Emily just stared at me speechless.

"I've realized you're the one person who could make me happy. I miss you when I'm without you for 10 minutes. I can't imagine waking up in our bed without you. I meant it when I told you that I would die for you."

I got down on my knee and let go of her hands. I grabbed the box out of my pocket and opened it so she could see it. I grabbed her left hand.

"Emily I can't live without you. I love you so much. Emily Fitch will you marry me?"

Emily already had tears streaming down her face. "Yes, Naomi yes!" She exclaimed.

I stood up and she pulled me into a hug. We both just stood there crying from happiness. I pulled out of the hug and looked at her. She leaned in and kissed me. When she leaned her head back she had such a big smile on her face. I've never seen her smile that big. It actually gave me butterflies. I stepped back and grabbed the ring from the box and put it on her ring finger.

"Naomi, it's beautiful" she said while staring at her hand

I smiled, "I just wanted it to be the best for you".

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me so tightly that my insides could have came out.

"It's so perfect Naomi. I love you more than anything". She grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss. We stood there for what seemed like 15 minutes of just hugging each other and kissing.

She pulled away from me, "So am I Emily Fitch Campbell or Emily Campbell Fitch?"

"Well which do you prefer?" I laughed because I knew she was being serious.

"How about Emily Campbell Fitch, only because your name would sound silly if it were Naomi Fitch Campbell. Naomi Campbell Fitch sounds much better"

"Anything you want babe" I said while I kissed her forehead.

There was a loud noise behind us. We both turned around to see what it was.

My first instinct was to grab Emily's hand and run as fast as possible.

**I am so sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others. I wanted to end it here. I promise the next chapter will be longer! **


End file.
